Alsaalihin
by Sora Yoru Hashiba
Summary: Un dios que pensaba lo tenia todo, hasta que sus mismas creaciones decidieron engañarlo y darle el objeto que mas apreciaría en el mundo. Pero claro, el tendría que darles una lección, nadie engaña a un dios después de todo. Ni daña lo que es suyo. Oneshot RIREN


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shingeki no Kyoujin no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

 **Pareja:** Riren

 **Advertencia:** contenido de relacion chicoxchico, leemon +18.

 **NA:** Este one-shot es de regalo para mi gran amiga Magi!. te adoro mujer 3, sigue regalandonos tus increíbles historias y buenos momentos. Yo me la paso increible. Conocerte fue una de las cosas más buenas que me ha pasado en la vida. Así que cumple muchos y muchísimos años más. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS. (atrasado).

También se lo dedico a Asagui, Ame, Lia ,Charly, Jhovanna, Gumi, Mitsuko, Emilda.

* **Yinn:** es un ser fantástico,dotados como el ser humano de libre albedrío y que pueden obedecer a Dios o bien a Iblís, el demonio, dotados de magia y que ligados a objetos puede conceder deseos a los portadores de esos objetos que los contienen.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar donde estaba cubierto de un gran desierto, existía un paraíso cuidado por un dios. El dios era rudo, temido y sobretodo poderoso, tenía en sus manos el control del paraíso que él mismo y que con esfuerzo había creado, pero los humanos ignoraban ese hecho y por eso le temían. Aun así el dios no le importaba pero un día debido a las plegarias de los humanos que había escuchado, se presentó a ellos.

—¿Que tanto balbucean? - dijo el dios con tono cabreado, pues lo habían molestado con sus odiosos sonidos, según el -

—Oh dios todopoderoso, le imploramos que nos ayude con las penas que aqueja a su pueblo - comenzó a decir el hombre jefe de los humanos, llamando la atención del dios -

—Para ti soy Dios Levi, humano asqueroso.

—Dios Levi por favor bendiganos para que no nos aqueje las penas del fuerte desierto, se lo imploramos - Pedía el anciano hombre mientras se hincaba ante el dios y todos los demás lo hacían tiempo después -

El dios suspiró resignado, solo les daría una oportunidad, pero nada en este mundo es gratis, tenian que dar algo a cambio.

—Lo haré con una ofrenda.

Pidió él, mientras veía como los demás se sorprendían por la petición de su dios. Rápidamente el jefe pregunto que tipo de sacrificio podría ser el adecuado como para parar los desastres que los atormentaban en ese momento. El dios lo pensó por un momento mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho.

— Con un ser.

Dijo tajante, preocupando a los demás. Aun así los humanos trataron de negociar con la ofrenda, pero el dios no se retractó.

—Es eso… o mueren.

El se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse cuando volvió a escuchar su nombre de parte de esos humanos.

—Esta bien mi señor. Lo tendrá cuando las estrellas besen su cabeza y la dama de la noche le haga compañía, su ofrenda estará en su lugar.

Bufó y volvió a darles la espalda mientras que con un brillo desaparece de ese lugar que habían construidos los humanos para el.

Lo adoraban desde ese día y ayudaba a que las "calamidades" no afectarán a los humanos; pero un día, le sorprendió no ver su típica ofrenda, sino que enfrente de él se encontraba el jefe de los humanos con un rostro angustiante.

—Dilo.

Exigío el, poniendo aún más nervioso al inmundo humano que miraba con nerviosismo a todos lados, hasta que de sus ropas sacó una cadena que se extendía hasta la parte más oscura del templo en donde siempre lo adoraban. Desde su trono donde siempre se sentaba, pulido con una fina piedra de color desierto, no podía ver hasta donde pudiera terminar esa cadena, ni siquiera los tenues candelabros de velas aromáticas, hacían la luz suficiente para ello. El humano tiró de ella para recogerla, siendo observado por el dios que veía como la cadena se movía por la alfombra roja con contorno de color oro y mostraba a otro humano encapuchado con una túnica negra. El dios se levantó de su trono y quedo enfrente de ambos humanos con su rostro imperturbable.

—¿Que significa tanto misterio humano?

—Nosotros… ya no tenemos comida necesaria que ofrecerle...ni animales.

Contestó nervioso el hombre mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás debido a la presión que ejercía el dios sobre este, pues pareciera que lo quería eliminar en ese preciso momento.

—Bien, será como un bocado.

Hablo el dios mientras levantaba su mano y envolvia la cadena que sostenía el humano y arrebatarsela de un jalón sorpresivo hasta posarse a un lado de él. Lo último que vio el hombre fue como este afilaba más su mirada hacia él, como aquellas serpientes venenosas que alguna vez había visto a los encantadores hechizar con sus melodías, parecía estudiarlo, buscando algo, pero su mirada de miedo y nerviosismo no había cambiado para nada, ni siquiera cuando vio un poco de la magia que ese ser tenía y que ahora le daba la espalda para llevarse consigo la ofrenda que habían preparado. Así era el deseo del dios y por debajo, también había sido el deseo de ese y muchos más humanos, que se llevará a esa cosa que estaba encadenada.

Aparecieron en un lugar diferente al templo donde adoraban al dios, pues éste parecía una mansión con grandes espacios abiertos, extensos jardines de color verde vivo y columnas que se alzaban imponentes sobre ambos costados de las cúpulas que adornaban la parte superior del edificio, todo revestido de un color crema que hacía de camuflaje al lugar y parecía que era uno con la arena del lugar.

Entraron al lugar y rápidamente un séquito de personas, se acercaron e hicieron una reverencia ante los dos recién llegados.

—Bienvenido Señor Levi

Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras el mencionado simplemente alzaba su brazo para saludar y pasar de largo hacia dentro del complejo, todo seguido de cercas de la ofrenda que le habían dado.

—¿Por qué tan callado?.

Hablo de pronto el dios, poniendo nervioso a su ofrenda, este no pudo evitar levantar un poco la mirada y observar detenidamente, su cabello negro como la noche del desierto, sus ojos plateados como la luz que resplandecía de las estrellas del mismo cielo estrellado y esa piel blanca que podía ser bien comparada a la fina arena que se encontraba en los desiertos más puros, se le hacía fascinante e interesante un dios así, pues hasta el momento lo poco que conocía no se comparaba a el.

—Se nota que quieres hablar, llevas tiempo frunciendo los labios desde que tomé estas cadenas.

Levantó las cadenas con sus manos captando la atención de la ofrenda, pudiendo ver que sus ojos eran de distintos colores, que interesante, pensó el dios Levi.

—Es momento de que te pongas algo digno.

—¿Algo digno?.

muy apenas alcanzó a decir, pues ya se encontraba rodeado de la servidumbre del señor que lo despojaba de lo que lo cubría, dejando a la vista su faldilla de seda color blanco que lo cubría hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón de hilos dorados y solo de joyas unos aretes de oro, y un dije de una llave que colgaba de un collar dorado donde salia una tela igual que la falda de seda blanca que cubría parte de sus hombros y torso.

—Le pondremos un atuendo adecuado mi señor.

Comentó una de las sirvientas que había ido donde estaba Levi y hacía una reverencia ante el. El pelinegro solo levanto la mano en señal de que se retirara y así lo hizo mientras las demás se llevaban a empujones a la ofrenda.

En el trayecto la ofrenda pudo observar por unos momentos un jardín verde que rodeaba una fuente mientras caminaba a empujones por la servidumbre de ese palacio. Era hermoso y le daba ganas de dar un paseo aunque fuera una vez. Pero su tiempo ya estaba contado, no había escapatoria.

El salón no era diferente de la sala en donde había entrado, aunque era simplemente un pasillo grande que conectaba con otros, el color que predominaba era una mezcla de blanco, cafe y crema. Había grandes ventanas con cortinas de color blanco que ondeaban con la brisa que se colaba en el lugar, en medio de la habitación de piso color crema había una gran ballena de cerámica blanca con patas de color café esperando por él, si, iban a darle un baño.

Levi era un dios de lo más trabajador, solo los días de ofrenda eran los que realmente se daba la libertad de descansar como se debía, no humanos, no cuidados, no juicios, solo era él y … más el. Ser un dios también tenía sus inconvenientes.

Ahora se encontraba en una de sus habitaciones que usaba para descansar cuando tenía compañía, cosa que no era muy seguido, pero había preferido tener esa mansión ya que los espacios reducidos no eran lo suyo, le gustaba así, pues podía sentir que tenía más libertad.

Se anunciaron desde la puerta y él dejó que pasaran viendo atentamente desde el centro de la habitación como todos sus sirvientes entraban acompañados de lo que parecía ser su ofrenda, pero había algo totalmente diferente en ella.

Ahora podía admirar un lindo chico de piel canela y ojos bicolor entre el esmeralda y el ámbar que lo miraban nervioso, llevaba puesto un conjunto típico del lugar de color aguamarina con pedrería de plata, su respectivo top cubría la parte de su pecho donde descansaba ese collar que aún llevaba en el cuello,su velo, de un color más nítido cubría su cabeza y era sostenido por piedrecillas que tintineaban en su frente, así como los aretes largos en sus orejas, un sutil mini short con una falda de seda transparente que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y en sus tobillos se hallaban muchas tobilleras de color plata que hacían un poco de tintineo, posiblemente por los nervios de verse observado con detalle.

—Bien, pueden retirarse.

Ordenó, viendo como le hacían nuevamente una reverencia en muestra de respeto y se retiraron del lugar, dejándolos solos.

—¿Por qué no levantas tu rostro?

Preguntó el dios Levi, viendo como ponía más nervioso a su ofrenda que no se había movido de su lugar y solo temblaba en su sitio.

—Si...eso es lo que desea mi señor, yo lo haré.

Respondió nervioso el chico, aun sin poder darle la mirada a su cara. Más Levi solo suspiro y fue acercándose hasta el jovencito que jugaba con sus manos y las joyas que le habían colocado en ellas.

—Deja eso, vas a hacer que se suelten.

Tomo sus manos con una sola y la otra la llevó a su mentón elevandolo solo un poco para poder verlo al fin a los ojos.

—Así está mejor. No bajes la cabeza cuando estés conmigo, quiero verte.

Sus palabras hicieron que se sonrojara un poco e inconscientemente se llevó las manos hacia el dije de su collar y lo apretara contra su pecho para tratar de calmarlo.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Ahora siéntate, ya después saldremos.

Lo soltó y avanzó hasta su cama, donde se recostó en una pila de cojines que estaban regados en ese lugar. Palmeo en una de las esquinas de la cama para que el jovencito se sentara ahí. Una vez verlo llegar hasta el lugar que le había indicado, observo como este miraba al rededor de la habitación, lo sabía no tenía mucho en ese lugar ya que era para invitados, pero por lo menos tenía una cama, un escritorio, varias plantas colocadas estratégicamente y una gran ventana que dejaba ver el panorama de las arenas meciéndose junto al viento que se colaba un poco en ese momento dentro de la habitación.

—¿Cómo te llamas?.

Comenzó el pelinegro, captando la atención del chico y viendo como este bajaba la mirada y luego la levantaba un poco para verlo fijamente, como le había deseado.

—¿Cómo desea llamarme?.

Le pareció raro que le preguntara eso, pero él no tenía ningún deseo de quitarle el nombre que sus padres con esfuerzo le habían dado.

—Quiero tu nombre.

Ordenó esta vez para que se diera cuenta de que no tenía intención alguna de darle un nombre, viendo como el castaño apretaba los labios y miraba para otro lado por un momento.

—Eren.

—¿Solo Eren?.

Asintió él mientras regresaba su mirada de nuevo a Levi y esperaba a que dijera algo de su feo nombre.

—Que curioso nombre para alguien que es una ofrenda.

—¿Curioso?

El dios suspiro mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus ojos, parecía que el chico no sabía muchas cosas, pero no por eso no lo hacía menos interesante, tendría un buen tiempo con esta ofrenda...no con Eren.

—Pensé que me comeria ya.

Escucho de repente haciendo que se descubriera el rostro y lo mirara preocupado.

—Podría comerte.

Le contesto mientras se recostaba de lado y recargaba su rostro en una mano.

—Y entonces ¿por qué no?

—Por que no sería justo. Todo ser vivo merece su vida, si se sacrifica por los demás. Y tu lo haz hecho ¿no?.

Dudo un poco en responder, pero al final asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo inesperadamente como su mejilla era acariciada por la mano del pelinegro, dejándolo en shock por la sorpresa y quieto en su lugar.

—Debí haber hecho más, como tu.

Escucho decirle, haciendo que reaccionara y se alejara del hombre mientras apretaba nuevamente su dije. Por alguna razón ese hombre enfrente de él, lo avergonzaba simplemente con su cercanía y las pocas palabras amables que le había dicho, no se comparaba a nada de lo que había vivido antes y eso lo ponía dudoso. Por un momento deseaba que él también fuera como sus otros señores, ahora si estaba pensando en esa posible idea que había tenido, había sido una muy mala idea.

Desde ese dia, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse monótonas para Eren, el dios Levi, o cómo había tomado la costumbre de decirle "mi señor Levi", parecía que no deseaba nada de él o mejor dicho que no le ponia atencion más a el. Suponía que una de las posibles causas era que ahora estaba ocupado con sus labores de dios, pues no lo había visto en toda la semana después de su llegada, debía ser paciente y explorar toda esa mansión que ahora era su nuevo hogar.

Y así lo hizo, durante los siguientes días, el castaño se paseaba por los lugares de la mansión, había descubierto que el jardín necesitaba un poco de más cuidado y comenzó a cuidar de él junto a la servidumbre, dándose cuenta que la jardinería tranquilizaba su mente y corazón, haciendo que los días pasaran más tranquilo que solo angustiarse porque su señor le tomara más en cuenta, o eso pensaba Eren.

También había descubierto una biblioteca en donde terminaba pasando unas veces más solo para leer en la obscuridad de dicha habitación hasta que Levi iba a buscarlo y lo sacaba de los mundos en los que se sumergía con la lectura; llegando un dia su señor inesperadamente pidiéndole que le leyera uno cuando regresara y también cuando durmiera. Estaba feliz, por fin había algo que deseaba su señor Levi de él y rápidamente aceptó la petición, aunque le parecía raro de que no deseara nada más que una simple lectura, los otros habían pedido cosas más egoístas, pensó que tal vez el dios haría lo mismo, pero nuevamente se estaba equivocando, las acciones del dios Levi lo confunden al ser tan diferentes y nuevas para el. Y no solo fue la última de las veces en la que Eren vio ese comportamiento en el poderoso ser que era su señor.

—Vamos Eren.

Pidió el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia la salida principal de la mansión, él lo siguió de cercas y cuando menos lo espero se encontraba junto a Levi en la cima de una montaña de arena sólida que quedaba de frente a lo que conoció como el pueblo que lo había entregado a su señor.

—Dime Eren, ¿qué piensas de los humanos?.

—Humanos, que son seres complicados, pero al mismo tiempo tan simples.

Contestó la pregunta del dios mientras veía a lo lejos como todos esos individuos vivian su vida, sin preocupaciones.

—Bien dicho, simples tanto que lastiman hasta los de su propia especie y lo que los rodea, complicados porque también pueden llegar a querer hasta lo imposible.

—¿Por que dañar?.

—¿Te parece inapropiado?.

Atacó con una nueva pregunta Levi haciendo que el castaño dudara de sus próximas palabras. Esperando que lo que dijera no fuera inadecuado, el no tenía permitido eso.

—Más bien, injusto de parte de ellos, les das todo para que convivan en paz y termina...de esa forma.

—Ningún ser vivo merece el sufrir de más, esa es mi política

—¿Sufrir de más?.

Pregunto Eren mientras volteaba a ver a su señor, el no se había movido para nada de su lugar, sus ojos seguían puestos en todos aquellos seres que se vivian en su creación.

—Aunque no te lo parezca un poco de dolor no hace mal, es más, es un buen método de disciplina.

—Pero, hacer sufrir a los que cuidas, no es malo.

—Aun tienes mucho que aprender.

Por fin lo vio sonreír un poco, aunque fuera por unos segundos, su mirada había regresado a su estoica expresión mientras habría los ojos para volver a observar a los humanos vivir.

Levantó una mano y enfrente de ellos apareció una especie de espejo de color negro, ya que no reflejaba nada, ni siquiera a ellos dos que estaban enfrente de él.

Levi tocó su superficie y así como había aparecido de repente, el espejo negro mostró a un humano encadenado y con varias heridas sobre su cuerpo murmurando salvación por si mismo.

—Hay una razón por la cual él sufre.

Le comenzó a explicar calmadamente Levi mientras Eren se sentía mal por el pobre humano, pero él no era nadie para ayudarlo, no por estos momentos. Rápidamente volteo su rostro al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza acariciándolo. Se puso nervioso y quieto al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Levi, por su parte este había visto el dolor de ver aquella escena y esperaba que con ese gesto entendiera que no se tenía que preocupar.

—Su castigo, ya ha sido cumplido… no tenía que haber visto lo que vio, ni chantajeado con ello, pero aún más, los más culpables de todo son sus captores. El es el último de sus faltas.

Con su otra mano libre chasqueo los dedos y en un parpadeo los ojos esmeraldas del castaño pudieron observar como toda la zona era azotada por una fuerte tormenta de arena y lluvia que destruía todo a su paso y algunas zonas terminan sepultadas.

—Mi señor, el...no.

Lo miro, haciendo que callara de inmediato y con sus ojos le indicó que mirara nuevamente hacia el espejo. Ambos observaban como de la arena pesada y húmeda salía de a poco el mismo chico, ya había pasado mucho tiempo para los humanos y estos comenzaban a buscar entre los escombros y arena a todo aquel que pudiera haber sobrevivido a tan repentino fenómeno que los azotó.

—Así, entre lo malo se encuentra lo bueno. Vamonos.

Lo último que había dicho lo había dejado pensando por los siguientes días y haciendo que se le hiciera una maña el observarlo cuando realizaba sus acciones con los humanos y los demás seres vivos.

Era realmente en esos momentos en los que se daba cuenta que no todo era de un solo color, que no se podía sentir todo completamente bien y que aun en la desesperanza de las situaciones había cosas que te hacían salir de ello. No siempre Levi intervenía en esas cosas, pero se dio cuenta al observarlo que siempre estaba atento a lo que sucedía, a los que condenaba y los que salvaba, todo a través de las vidas de aquellos humanos que había salvado, al haberse convertido en la ofrenda de esa vez. Lo que ignoraba el joven de ojos esmeralda es que su tiempo se le estaba acabando y la grandeza de su señor le hacía olvidarse de ese detalle.

Por su parte Levi estaba tranquilo con su dia a dia, tener al castaño preguntando del porqué de sus decisiones no se le hacía agotador, sino reflexivo también para él, se notaba que el chico tendía a reaccionar a lo que pasaba alrededor de él, antes de pensárselo. Pero a pesar de toda esa tranquilidad que sentía al estar reflexionando sobre sus acciones con sus creaciones, había algo que le inquietaba por el castaño.

Ya sea cuando sonreía al entender su punto o encontrar el significado de lo que estaba queriendo decir, cuando se entusiasmaba en que le contara como le había ido, pareciera que el chico resplandecía. ¿Que le estaba pasando?, a lo mejor de nuevo estaba teniendo fatiga de trabajo, pero sin darse cuenta o enfermarse tal vez. No eso no podía ser, él era un ser poderoso, no podía enfermarse.

Ya estaba cansado de pensar en una solución a ese extraño sentir, por lo que decidió bajar con los terrenales, solo un poco para no pensar en ello.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que se hizo de noche, bien era momento de regresar, pero su atención fue atraída hacia un grupo grande de personas que estaba sentada alrededor de una anciana. Ella estaba enfrente de una fogata que la iluminaba y a los demás, que esperaban.

La mujer comenzó a contar a todos un cuento, que al principio no fue de interés para él por estar mirando a los demás como le ponian atencion a la anciana, terminó por ponerle atención a ella también por los personajes que de alguna manera le hacían cuestionar el de sus acciones.

"¿Porque el rey dejó todo por él?" se preguntó el dios, al no captar el por que de las acciones del personaje, "¿porque le perdono todo el muchacho?" volvió a cuestionarse ese comportamiento y los que le siguieron, el sabia que los humanos herían y se querian tambien, pero las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y no tomar una medida represalia por ninguno de los dos, se le hacía extraño. Y así continuaría si no fuera que la anciana terminó con una moraleja. "el amor llega de cualquier forma a cualquiera y solo los valientes puros, son los que logran atravesar las arenas densas de los eventos que se presenten".

—Amor.

pronunció, era evidente que se había olvidado de algo tan simple, esa era su respuesta a todo ello, por eso estaba pensativo. solo era amor. Uno que no espero, pero llegó, uno que tenía nombre y rostro en estos momentos y...que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo por su falta de conocimientos.

—Tks, solo a mi se me ocurre.

Se maldijo el mismo mientras se separaba de la gente para regresar a su mansión, no...para regresar al lado de Eren.

Llegando lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo pero no lo encontraba en ningun lado, ¿donde podría meterse en estos momentos aparte de su habitación?, se preguntaba el peli negro mientras lo buscaba en los lugares que frecuentaban siempre los dos.

Nunca se separaban a menos de que el fuera por la ofrenda de los humanos, eso lo habían hecho desde ese dia en el que ambos platicaron sobre ellos, siempre teniendo a Eren preguntando sobre sus razones, si deseaba algo, debatiendo entre ellos dos los comportamientos que tenían los seres vivos entre ellos y mucho más.

—Eren.

Lo llamó en voz baja mientras recordaba uno de esos momentos en donde observaban como una de las tantas familias que observaban, se reunían para sentarse a comer y convivir. Ese día Eren se sentía melancólico por alguna razón, pero él al preguntarle si estaba bien, el peli castaño siempre evadía las cosas. Y aunque a él le gustara saber el porque, no iba a presionarlo.

Ya más preocupado y sin esperanza de encontrarse con el oji esmeralda, camino con paso lento hasta adentrarse en su jardín, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el jardín estaba más vivo que antes.¿ Ha estado así siempre?, se preguntó Levi mientras pasaba su mirada por las plantas que presentaban un brillo de vida más deslumbrante que antes. Se sentía más relajado que nunca, tanto que no se había percatado de que estaba ya en frente de la fuente central del jardín, ¿tan rápido había caminado?, se preguntó mientras rodeaba un poco la fuente para poder sentarse en ella.

Cuánta fue su sorpresa al encontrar en el suelo a Eren, con su velo de color dorado extendido por todo el suelo debajo de su cuerpo, su vestido de seda dorada con hilos de oro abierto sin medida dejando ver sus largas piernas adornadas al final por todas las esclavas de oro que le había regalado en sus viajes juntos.

Fue hacia el rapido para levantarlo, procurando tener cuidado con el cinturón de monedas, cuentas y joyas que llevaba en su cintura para que no se le encajara tanto a él como al muchacho desvanecido.

—¡Eren!.

Lo llamó con preocupación en su tono de voz, mientras veía como el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretaban algo en ellas y las mantenía junto a su pecho.

—Tsk, Eren reacciona por favor.

Golpeo un poco su rostro para ver si así reaccionaba, escuchando pequeños quejidos viniendo de el y despues verlo abrir sus ojos, que extrañamente estaban un poco más opacos.

—Eren, ¿que te ocurrió?.

Pidió una explicación mientras tomaba a Eren para poder cargar y caminar de regreso a la mansión.

—Lo...siento. Mi señor, lo siento tanto.

—Eren calmate, si no te explicas no podré saber lo que me quieres decir.

Pidió el pelinegro mientras paraban en la entrada de la mansión y se sentaban en las escaleras. Eren volvió abrir sus ojos solo para dejar escapar un par de lágrimas que indudablemente preocuparon al dios que lo sostenía en brazos.

—Lo siento...soy tan malo en todo lo que hago. Yo le he mentido mi señor.

—¿Mentido?.

Pregunto confundido por lo que decía el castaño, viendo como hacía un esfuerzo para hablar claro y no le temblara la voz mientras se aferraba más al otro en un intento de sentirlo más cercas de el.

—Yo, no soy un humano, no debí haber sido la ofrenda, porque usted solo acepta seres humanos, soy solo un engaño en todas partes.

—¿Eso es lo que tanto apresaba tu corazón?.

Acaricio su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo para que pudiera prestarle atención a lo que iba a decirle.

-Eren, yo sabía que eres un Yinn, soy un dios que lo sabe todo, ningún humano puede engañarme, ni siquiera con la ayuda de un genio. Además, mi trato era que me dieran un ser, nunca dije que tenía que ser a fuerzas un ser humano.

-Entonces…¿no los castigara?.

Quedó sorprendido por la disposición que tenía con su deber, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, no era simplemente porque el chico pudiera evitarlo, los deseos que debía cumplir lo llevaban a comportarse así.

—No por eso, pero ¿aun falta algo que me tienes que decir?.

—Sí mi señor...mi tiempo se acaba, como me encantaría seguir a su lado.

No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón saltara un poco por las palabras del castaño, tal vez tendría una oportunidad, pero primero se debía de ocupar de algo antes.

—¿Es por esto?.

—Espere.

Tomó con sus manos el dije que siempre llevaba consigo, dándose cuenta de que estaba más quebrado como lo recordaba. Solo había una forma para corromper algo mágico de la forma en cómo se encontraba ese objeto y eso le hizo enojar un poco aunque no lo reflejara en expresión.

—Una forma curiosa para una lámpara. Pero qué es esta gritas.

Pregunto como no sabiendo de la posible causa, solo para que el muchacho mantuviera la conciencia mientras se levantaba y lo llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación.

—¿Eren?

—Me...se la hicieron uno de mis señores, al no cumplirle su deseo. Pero aunque se lo había dicho que ese deseo le causaría una calamidad, no me escucho y solo hallo desahogo con mi.

Toco el objeto entre sus dedos, sintiendo las grietas que se abrían un poco más con solo rozar los dedos sobre ellas y viendo también cómo se quejaba de dolor brevemente Eren por ello.

—Pero esa no es la única grieta.

—Todos...mis señores han sido así. No soy para nada un buen Yinn, me dicen que soy un Yinn oscuro, que debía solo ser regalado para aquellos que se merecen lo peor de las calamidades.

—Con que así te lo han hecho ver.

Con eso, estaba decidido en lo que iba hacer. Apretó un poco el objeto en sus manos haciendo que se rompiera un poco más y causando más dolor en Eren.

—¡Eren!.

Reaccionó a los quejidos de dolor del castaño, haciendo que volteara a verlo y lo sostuviera más cercas a pesar de que ya habían llegado a la habitación del castaño, acostados en su cama, Levi se preocupaba cada vez más viendo entre Eren y su dije, que se rompía más a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Mi magia, se va de a poco...y no me queda, mucho tiempo...por eso...disculpe mi señor. Yo...no...podré...

Termino desmayándose en los brazos del otro, asustando a Levi, observó cómo sus manos comenzaban a ser transparentes y caían al piso. Lo abrazo como un desesperado intento de aún sentirlo cerca y que negara el hecho de que este no estuviera desapareciendo, luego acaricio sus cabellos y abandonó su rostro preocupado mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia donde siempre llegaba para su ofrenda, pero esta vez sería diferente.

Todos estaban emocionados, ahora era el turno del hijo mayor del líder de darle la ofrenda al dios que tanto respetaban, o por lo menos una parte de ellos lo hacía, pues entre los más viejos sólo algunos sabían de esa ofrenda mal hecha solo por no querer sacrificar nada.

El chico rápidamente llevó consigo dos tiernos cerdos, los había cuidado y preparado para ese momento, eran lo mejor y su sacrificio les sería de ayuda para aliviar las penas de las personas que pronto lideraría.

Llegó en frente del trono donde debería de encontrarse con el dios y se hinco al momento de ver su figura, listo para comenzar con la petición de salvar a su gente, el dios se levantó de su trono y avanzó hacia él, a pesar de que el chico seguía incado, sin mirarlo podía sentir como se acercaba y se detenía justo enfrente de él.

—Quiero al líder, ahora.

Demandó, sintiendo extraña su petición, el muchacho alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos asustandose de inmediato y enmudeciendo al instante, impacientando al otro volvió a repetir su orden en voz alta con la intención de que si volvía a decirlo de nuevo le daría un buen golpe al chico.

—Espere.

Se escuchó desde el fondo de la habitación, haciendo que ambos volteara a ver a un anciano que entraba con dificultad y se postraba en el piso mientras hacía que el joven también lo hiciera.

—Deseaba algo...de mi señor.

—Quien fue el amo del chico.

Dijo rápidamente Levi mientras veía como el anciano ahora levantaba su rostro y lucía confundido por su pregunta, ni siquiera para eso se acordaba.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi señor, pero de quién está hablando.

—Me refiero al chico que me dieron como ofrenda.

—¿He?, pero disculpe mi señor. El chico se le fue dado, porque el se sacrifico por nosotros.

—No me quieras ver la cara de nuevo.

Golpeó con su pie el piso, dejando un pequeño hoyo en su lugar, asustando a los dos hombres que volvieron a bajar su cabeza por respeto y miedo al dios.

—Me refiero a Eren el yinn que me diste como ofrenda, o es acaso que ya olvidaste que me lo trajiste a mi encadenado, sucio y golpeado.

—No...es así. Solo lo encontre y yo...

—Creo recordar que el trato era traer una ofrenda que se sacrificara por sí misma.

—¡Si lo hizo!.

—Silencio.

Cruzó los brazos mientras endurecía su semblante, ya estaba arto de esa farsa, daría su ultimátum.

—Por haber tratado de engañar a un dios, te pongo de castigo que sufras, tú y todos aquellos que te conozcan.

El anciano se alteró del miedo pidiendo clemencia por él, pero el otro simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Mi señor, no puede...todos me conocen, ellos.

—Debiste de haberlo pensado antes,¿no lo crees?.

Les dio la espalda para después desaparecer y dejar a los dos humanos en su lugar. El más viejo recordaba cuando descubrió ese objeto que contenía al castaño yinn en su interior, le había pedido que acabara con la sequía, pero este le había advertido que no podía ir en contra de los poderes de su dios, a él no le importo y obligó al chico hacerlo, provocando así que los días siguientes no pudieran sembrar nada debido a las intensas lluvias y pasado hambre por casi un año completo. El había pegado al yinn con todo lo que podía, pero este nunca se defendió y así se repitió por segunda vez, hasta que ya cansado de este se le ocurrió dárselo a su señor, solo para darle una probada de su propio sufrimiento mientras el ganaba algo bueno a cambio, por el pacto que había hecho con sus ancestros, ahora todo se había perdido.

Pero lo que ignoraba el anciano, es que Levi solo castiga a los que se lo merecen, porque él es justo, paciente y el Yinn Eren lo sabe y llora por el hecho que pronto desaparecerá de ese místico lugar que había compartido con su nuevo señor, ese que siempre le pregunto, cuido y no le ordenó. Un trato muy diferente que sus otros señores y se tenía que ir.

—No te iras, eso no es lo que deseo.

Escucho decir un pequeño susurro y de repente sentir algo cálido, pero por que sentia en ese preciso momento él se estaba extinguiendo y cuando abrió los ojos cansados comprendió lo que había pasado para que el volviera a sentir, su señor lo besaba y él aún no lo podía creer ni mucho menos ahora que él mismo hacía del beso más demandante haciendo que llevara sus manos a los hombros del pelinegro, sorprendiendose más el mismo por poder tocarlo de nuevo y sintiendo como su señor cortaba el beso dejándolo casi sin aliento y habla.

—Bienvenido de nuevo.

—¿Mi señor?...¿yo?...¿como?...

—¿Como no estás muerto?...soy un dios, solo te di una pequeña parte de mi.

—Pe...pero...be...un beso.

El cubrió sus labios mientras un carmín rodeaba sus mejillas y sus ojos iban desde el rostro de Levi hasta sus manos.

—Eres lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Mi...señor no diga eso, no lo soy.

Trato de alejar nuevamente al pelinegro, pues este se había acercado de nuevo con intención de volver a probar esos labios que le habían parecido más exquisitos que cualquier otra cosa que había saboreado.

—Y ahora niegas lo que te digo, que desagradecido.

—No, yo solo…

Tartamudeaba el apenado y confundido yinn, tratando de no hacer pensar mal a su señor, pero al oír una pequeña risa tan grave y cálida callo de repente para solo quedarsele viendo esperando a que de nuevo hablara justo en el momento en el que el volvió a mirarlo con su rostro sin emociones aparentemente.

—Eren, te salve por que en todo este tiempo que convivimos, me hiciste descubrir algo que deseaba pero que al mismo tiempo no sabia de el.

—¿Señor?...

Lo callo con un dedo en los labios sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por lo que estaba por hacer mientras veía esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tenía el castaño.

—Eren, estoy enamorado de ti.

Soltó y vio cómo de a poco el tono carmesí del rostro del castaño subía de tono, sus ojos se humedecían por lágrimas y sus labios temblaban mientras llevaba nuevamente sus manos a su boca, preocupando al dios por sus reacciones, ¿era bueno o malo ese tipo de cosas?.

—Mi señor, yo pensaba callarlo. Siempre me trataban mal, nadie me preguntaba, solo eran órdenes y abusos, quería morirme y lo iba hacer cuando vi las primeras grietas en mi lampara. Usted fue el primero en mirarme realmente como un ser vivo y solo cuando comprendí eso, desee desde el fondo de mi corazón que no me extinguiera, por que ...yo…

Tomo aire y pasó su brazo sobre sus ojos solo para quitarse unas lagrimas para ver un poco más claro debido a que se nublaba su visión por ellas.

—Me termine enamorando de usted. Y sabía que estaba mal. Nunca hago nada bien. Pero estar cerca de usted se convirtió en mi deseo pecaminoso.

—No, Eren. Esta vez lo hiciste bien lo que te ordenaron.

—Cumplir todos sus deseos.

—Bien, mi deseo es que seas tu, ese yinn curioso, inocente, cascarrabias. Y que cuides mi corazón, porque te lo has ganado.

Tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su pecho justo del lado donde se suponía que estaba su corazón y Eren pudo sentir cómo de ese lugar rebotaba, seguramente por lo que su señor le decía a el y no pudo evitar que el suyo propio también se moviera, tan acelerado, ansioso y sobre todo querido.

—Parece que faltó un poco más.

Escucho hablar al dios viendo de nuevo su mano que estaba tomada por el y se veía transparente nuevamente, eso le hizo sentir miedo, ¿desaparecería nuevamente?, no eso no lo quería, no después de saber que su señor lo quería tanto como para decirle que ahora su corazón era suyo y aun le faltaba decir que también el suyo era de él.

—Mi señor, usted también...se ha llevado mi corazón. no más que eso, todo mi ser ahora es suyo.

—Entonces quédate a mi lado, por toda la eternidad mi yinn.

Solo se miraron un par de segundos más mientras sus rostros se volvían a juntar en ese contacto que el dios había descubierto que era tan encantador que no dejaría de hacerlo por lo que restara de su existencia.

Eren llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su señor mientras sentía un calorcito comenzar a recorrerle todo el cuerpo y como de apoco sus fuerzas regresaban a el y se hacía más sólido y no transparente como antes. El beso de a poco se torno más demandante y húmedo, las manos del dios comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del yinn que había comenzado a temblar por las sensaciones y escuchando de vez en cuando los gemidos ahogados que salían de los besos que se daban ambos, se separaron para mirarse y ver cómo sonreían uno por el otro.

—Mi señor, yo.

—Solo Levi.

Volvió a sonreír Eren al escuchar que le daba permiso su señor para llamarlo por su nombre, lo intento una vez y saboreo como las letras se sentían tan bien cuando escapaban de sus labios y por su parte el dios solo se le aceleraba el corazón por tan lindo que se veía.

—Levi, quiero darte todo, por favor tómelo.

—Me halaga tan única y hermosa ofrenda.

—Es...espero que sea de su agrado.

—Si es de ti, es perfecto, recuerdalo y así como tu me das tu todo, yo tambien hare lo mismo, es lo justo.

Beso su frente el dios mientras el yinn cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a sentir los labios finos de su señor sobre su piel, una vez que los separó sintió ese mismo lugar arder y causando que se sonrojara más y se abrazara a él.

Levi le correspondió el abrazo y aprovechando la cercanía olió su cabello y repartía caricias sobre su espalda provocando más estímulos sobre su compañero, se separaron y volvieron a besarse, las manos del pelinegro fueron sobre las ropas del castaño y fue quitandolas con lentitud, permitiendo comparar la suavidad de la piel del yinn con la fina seda y dándose cuenta que era más suave la de Eren que esa tela que era adorada por los demás. Mordió su cuello y escucho los gemidos del castaño, lo hizo tantas veces como pudo hasta dejarle marcas sobre su piel debido a que le había gustado como sonaba. Eren también se permitió tímidamente recorrer lo que podía de la espalda de Levi con sus manos temblorosas, que de vez en cuando regresaban al pecho de este sintiendo como se endurecían los músculos bajo sus dedos solo por su contacto, beso su mejilla y solo una vez mordio el lobulo de su oreja provocando que el dios soltara un gemido de placer, para después ver como este le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa picara de su parte y volver a juntar sus labios, donde sentía que el pelinegro le mordida para poder darle un beso aún más profundo con su lengua, comenzando una pequeña lucha entre ambos músculos húmedos que terminó ganando el dios.

—Te ves hermoso.

—Usted se ve como un sueño.

—Pero soy tan real como mis sentimientos y pasión por ti.

—Y nunca terminaran.

Levi se detuvo a contemplar todo el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, se veía radiante, no solo porque debajo de él estuviera su ropa dorada que hacía contraste con su piel, sino también por la mirada de amor y pasión que se reflejaba en esos ojos, que ahora sabia que tambien le gustaban bastante.

Paso sus manos por el pecho del oji esmeralda mientras repartía besos cortos en este, se detuvo un tiempo en sus pezones, donde lamió y estiro un poco con los dientes de vez en cuando para escuchar los pequeños grititos que salían de esos labios dulces de Eren. Avanzó más abajo y no le dio tiempo a su compañero de recuperarse un poco por las caricias de su pecho cuando sintió ser lamido en su erección creada por las caricias. Lamió lento desde la base hasta la punta un par de veces y después lo metió en su boca, haciendo que Eren gritara de placer y tratará de cerrar las piernas al rededor del cuello de Levi, más una mano en una de sus piernas impidió que lo hiciera. Comenzó un movimiento de sube y baja de lento a rapido solo para provocar que el castaño se viniera en la boca de este y que bebiera un poco de su esencia.

Un poco desorientado Eren elevo un poco su cuerpo para ver como Levi llevaba de su esencia a su mano y después a la parte baja de su cuerpo, fue cuando vio el miembro de su señor erguido con majestuosidad y con vigor. ¨Es grande¨, pensó el muchacho, ¨debe doler¨ volvió a pensar para después detener la mano de su señor.

—Déjeme hacerlo yo también.

Pidió mientras se enderezaba y quedaba en cuatro frente a Levi y agachaba su cabeza para llegar al bulto del pelinegro y con sus manos temblorosas comenzaba a acariciarlo, despues siguio su caliente y humeda lengua paseándose de arriba hasta abajo, terminando después el miembro en la boca de este que con un poco de prisa comenzó a moverse provocando placer en su compañero, sentía como la lengua se enrollaba un poca en su glande y luego entraba un poco la punta en el orificio de la punta. Aun con todo ese buen placer que le brindaba Eren a su compañero, Levi llevó la mano con la esencia del otro hasta su entrada y con un dedo comenzó a ingresarlo dentro de esa apretada y no explorada entrada que aún estaba tensa por la repentina intromisión de su dedo.

—No te detengas Eren.

Pidió Levi y Eren volvió a mover su boca a pesar de que se detenía de vez en cuando por el movimiento del primer dedo dentro de el, en el segundo le fue más difícil seguir moviéndose, pero aun lo conseguía, cuando llegó el tercero dentro de él no soportó por mucho tiempo y su boca dejó de atender el miembro de Levi para solo dedicarse a soltar gemidos desvergonzados de placer mientras un sonrojo cubría su rostro.

—Bien hecho Eren.

Alabo su señor al muchacho mientras este seguía gimiendo por los movimientos de adentro y hacia afuera de los dedos de él, solo se quejo cuando estos abandonaron su entrada y luego sentía que lo recostaban nuevamente en la cama.

—Voy a entrar.

—Ha...Levi...yo...te...amo. te ...dessseee...o.

Se desfiguro el sonido de la última palabra cuando sintió como se abría para recibir a Levi, derramando un poco de lágrimas en el proceso hasta que se sintió completamente lleno a más no poder y una sutil caricia en su cabeza a modo de consuelo.

—¿Estas bien?

Pregunto preocupado Levi que se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Eren, pero que a pesar de ello no se había movido por temor de lastimar al muchacho. Solo cuando vio que este débilmente le dijo que estaba bien, le advirtió que se movería, oyendo al principio unos cuantos quejidos de parte de él que después se convirtieron en suspiros que le dieron a entender al pelinegro que estaba bien para Eren el que se moviera solo un poco.

Eren estaba agradecido por la consideración de Levi al tratarlo como lo hacía, todo era nuevo para él, pero desde hace un tiempo el placer que recibía de su señor no hacía nada más que aumentar y en cierto punto se desesperaba por que este fuera más rápido, levanto sus brazos en un intento por abrazarlo.

—M….más...mi...Levi.

Pidió envuelto en placer el castaño, haciendo que se viera más erótico y atractivo para Levi, le gustaba esa nueva faceta en el castaño y le cumpliria su deseo. Los movimientos comenzaron hacer rápidos y fuertes que la cama donde estaba se movía un poco y chocaba en la pared, haciendo que los gemidos de ambos se mezclaran con los golpes de la pared.

—Eren, mio.

—Levi,Levi...Lev...i.

Se llamaban al unísono, cuando lograban controlar sus gemidos para después besarse con pasión desenfrenada mientras se fundían en un abrazo cálido que hacía que sus cuerpos estuvieran más juntos y rozaran más placenteramente.

Y aunque los dos deseaban estar más en esos momentos de pasión descontrolada por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, no les quedó más tiempo hasta que los dos se vinieron en un orgasmo placentero que hizo que ambos gritaran de placer por ello. Levi se dejó caer sobre su amado yinn y este al sentirlo sobre él no pudo evitar abrazarlo mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—Eren.

Llamó la atención del castaño el dios, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran muy cerca una de la otra, sonrojando al de ojos esmeralda, su señor lo beso con ternura mientras lo acomodaba mejor en sus brazos y cruzaban las piernas, para dormir después de su apasionado momento.

Desde ese momento ambos vivieron mucho más juntos que cualquier otro, dándose su apoyo mutuo y repartiendo su sabia sabiduría que juntaban por sus dos personalidades diferentes y pensar. Si, el mandato del rey se hizo realidad, pero solo se detuvo por la misericordia que mostro su amor por los humanos, enseñando a los humanos que el perdonar también era posible, a pesar de los errores cometidos, pues nadie podía ser tan malo como para guardar rencor a aquellos que no tuvieron culpa de lo que había pasado en el pasado.

Volviendo hacer un nuevo pacto con ambos, la prosperidad volvió a nuestra humilde gente que vive ahora en estas tierras de sol y arena.

—¿Pero señorita Hanji, ellos realmente siguen viéndonos?.

Preguntó un niño entre la muchedumbre que escuchaba el cuento de la mujer que era considerada la más cercana a su dios.

—Hahaha, pues claro, así que no te portes mal porque sino el señor dios Levi te puede castigar.

Respondió con voz bromista, pero no minorando el miedo que causó sus palabras a más de uno de ahí.

—Bueno, es momento de que se retiren, yo dejaré la ofrenda.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse y dejar lo que les correspondía de la ofrenda de esa ocasión, ya cuando estaba todo junto en un saco, la muchacha lo alzó en su hombro y lo llevó hasta el lugar donde siempre, desde tiempos atrás, se hacían las ofrendas a sus dos dioses.

Acomodo todo y oró por los humanos del lugar, sabía que no se presentarían tan rápido por lo que se tomó su tiempo.

—Parece que lo haces muy bien.

Escucho detrás de ella, para después voltearse y ver a un chico de hermosa ropa de color aguamarina y piel bronceada como la canela que sostenía un bulto enrollado en fina tela de seda azul.

—Mama, que bueno verte.

Mostro una hermosa sonrisa como las del chico mientras llevaba una mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza para sobarsela de vergüenza por verlo de nuevo.

—Más respeto, que somos tus dioses.

Escucho quejarse al dios de esas tierras o mejor dicho a su padre.

—Hey, no porque haya escogido vivir con los humanos quiere decir que perdí mi derecho de primera hija.

Contraataco la castaña, ganándose una mirada de molestia del dios y una sonrisa del chico que lo acompañaba.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti.

Soltó con amor el castaño mientras era abrazado por su ahora esposo. Ella vio cómo la mirada del dios pelinegro se suavizaba y la miraba también de la misma forma que el otro.

—Si, no lo haces mal.

—Gracias, ya verán que seguirá igual de bien.

Dijo segura de su trabajo como mediadora de ellos con los humanos desde hace tiempo. Viendo como ambos se acercaban, le dieron un abrazo después de tanto tiempo. Pero como en todas las veces ellos tenían que irse, llevandose las ofrendas y pidiendo que se cuidara.

—Sigue así cuatro ojos, te queremos.

—Levi es tu hija.

Escucho el último reclamo mientras se desvanecía con todo, siempre era bueno verlos y parecían igual de felices que las otras veces que los había visto, sabía que su madre era despistada y no le había dicho sobre ese pequeño que llevaba en brazos, pero ya después preguntaría.

—Bien, es momento de ir por mi amorcito. MIKASA!.

Fin(?)

 **NOTAS**

 **Bien esta historia termina aquí, si tiene alguna pregunta, sientanse libres de preguntarme, responderé todo lo que deseen. y recuerden que el riren y el yaoi estén con ustedes**


End file.
